


Sweep of the Sea

by bratfarrar



Series: Canon (more or less) [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon and the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweep of the Sea

Ronon grows up in a city surrounded by fields and forests, the closest body of water a single river wending its slow way through the countryside. His family goes to the ocean only once, a trip taking almost a day and a half, and memorable largely for the number of fights between his siblings. But he will always remember the limitless expanse of sea and sky—and how almost frightened he is by it.

Later, after having spent seven lifetimes running from planet to planet, forest to field to village and back again, he finds himself in a city that isn’t supposed to exist anymore. When he looks out his window—and he isn’t sure what that means anymore, to have something, some place belong to him—he sees only ocean and sky, and that should frighten him, he thinks. But instead there is something comforting about the empty, endless horizon. _You are safe here_ , it seems to say. _Here, you are safe_.


End file.
